The Legend of the Gamer Episode I
by OCAdam
Summary: R&R please! Cory, a elite gamer in all games, is forced into a life of action and adventure to help save the entire game universe from the dangerous Zain. Can he survive? Chapter 6 is up! Please R&R for Fanfiction's sake!
1. Character Profiles

_**The Legend of the Gamer: Notes I**_

**Character profiles:**

_Cory:_ 18 years old, Cory is elite gamer in all sorts of categories. Racing, shooting, RPGs, arcade, and even classics are some of his genres that he completely dominates at. Can be arrogant when it comes to games. He is 5 foot 9 inches, and weighs at 152 pounds.

_Pyro:_ Owner of Pyro's Arcades and friend of master gamer Cory. Not much is known about his background, other than he is always in a 'cool' and happy mood. Other specs include that he is 6 foot 1 inch and weighs at exactly 147 pounds.

_Hyu:_ Hyu started military school at the age of 14 and has risen in the ranks quickly, and is now a 19 year old commander. Constantly gets herself into situations where she is stuck between 'a rock and a hard place' as she sometimes is said to quote. Hyu is 5 foot 6 inches and weighs 129 pounds.

_Red:_ 29 year old Red has been a commander since he was 17 years old, and is now considered to be the best commander there is on the fleet. Usually he is late to _everything_, including his own meetings he sets up. He is known to boast a lot. Red is 6 foot 5 inches and weighs at 160.5 pounds.

_Kane:_ Best on foot soldier in CHVGW. This elite soldier is 23 years old and has only been in the military since he was 22. He is still moving up in the ranks. No real background is available at this time. He is 5 foot 9 inches and weighs at 145 pounds.

_Xian:_ The leader of the city known as CHVGW, or the Central Hub of the Video Game Worlds. Other than having led the city for 31 years of his 62 years of living, no one has any real background for him, except that he keeps to himself with info on what is inside his room. Xian is 5 foot 3 inches and weighs at 131.5 pounds.

_Zain:_ The main antagonist of CHVGW. Other than being known to be 6 foot 4 inches, no other info is available at this time.


	2. Introduction of LoG

_**The Legend of the Gamer: Episode I**_

Introduction:

The music Course of Evil Megaman 2 by GS-Screamer is heard. The words 'The Legend of the Gamer' appear from the left on a background of a red see-through like tube that has streaks of light crossing through from the left to the right. The words move off screen to the right.

Episode I: The Gamer

Cory walked through the streets of downtown Atlanta to Pyro's Arcades. He kept walking until he reached the doors of the arcade, and began to open the doors of the arcade when he heard his friend and the owner of the arcade, Pyro, began to talk to him from outside the game room. "Hey Cory! Come back again to beat your records?"

"Not really, I just do that naturally." Cory answered his friend. Of course Pyro wasn't the guy's real name, but most people know only his nickname. Cory walked in and went straight for the nearest Street Fighter arcade console that was available.

"You always did make such impossible to beat scores… Hey, maybe after you beat that round of Street Fighter, you can come and check out the newest section of my arcade room!" Pyro said excitedly.

Cory laughed Pyro's comment and said, "You mean that console game section you kept bugging me about for the past 2 weeks?"

"Yeah, that one. But really, can you try to see if you can beat my time for beating the second level in Halo 2 or my time for _any_ race in Burnout 3!" Pyro challenged Cory.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll beat it with pleasure." Cory said calmly, smirking all the while. He finally beat SF on the hardest difficulty without losing a single match. He easily scored the highest score with over a million points ahead of the nearest person, who was incidentally Pyro.

(Somewhere unknown)

"Where's our backup?" Yelled a commander. Shots rang out from the enemies' weapons.

"I dunno Commander Hyu! They said they'd help as soon as they finished their mission back in CHVGW!" Shouted a soldier.

"God damn it! Red's always taking his time!" Hyu yelled in frustration. "Send another transmission Jon!"

A soldier was blown up suddenly by an explosion from a heavy artillery gun. Another soldier fell from gun shots within seconds of the earlier casualty. The blood from the two men splattered over Hyu's face. "She is _not_ gonna be happy with Red…" Jon shook his head as he sent another transmission to Red's battalion. "We still need help Red! Get over here ASAP!" Jon yelled into the radio.

"_We'll be there in a moment. Hold your position until we get there. Red out."_ Red's transmission ended, and Jon put up the radio so he could get out his gun once more.

"What'd he say this time?" Hyu shouted over the gunfire of the advancing army.

"Hold your position until they arrive!" Jon said back.

Another soldier fell as yet another barrage of gunfire hit the battered battalion's cover area. That left the unit with only 7 soldiers to fight the 20 odd enemy robots. Blood was everywhere over the cover area. Suddenly, one soldier risked his life and jumped from his cover and fired back at the enemies, destroying 2 robots in the process. He landed behind another 3 foot tall sand wall. "We need to fight back Commander!" The brave soldier, Kane, yelled to Hyu.

"No! Hold your positions now!" Hyu shouted at the man.

Suddenly, another battalion arrived and began to mow down the dwindling numbers of the enemy army. The enemy fell quickly to the newly arrived soldiers guns and artillery. Soon, all the bots were decimated. "Hyu! Are you okay!" The new commander asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Red. How about you?" Hyu asked.

"If you mean the mission back at HQ, the team did perfectly. But, if you mean here, we still did perfectly." Red boasted.

Hyu sighed and shook her head. "Always the boaster Red… You need to stop doing that seriously."

"Yeah well, its my personality, not yours. But we need to get back to HQ, okay Commander?" Red ordered.

"Yes sir!" Hyu saluted her superior.

(Back in HQ)

The two walked into the main room of the HQ, where that they were greeted by an old man, the leader of the city. "A nice job capturing that base of Zain, Commander. But I need to talk to you privately, along with Red." The man left the room, along with Hyu and Red trailing closely behind him. The doors closed behind them. "Red, I heard you helped Hyu in her mission of capturing one of Zain's bases, am I correct?"

"Yes sir my lord, Xian." Red answered Xian. They turned a corner, and walked into Xian's room, which had loads of bookcases covering most of the walls. Xian walked forward and touched 7 books in a certain order.

'1, 9, 7, 6, 2, 8, 4.' Xian thought as he hit each book with the respective numbers on them. The bookcase nearest to Hyu opened up, and led into a secret hallway. Xian walked into this newly opened hallway, and motioned for Red and Hyu to follow. "This is where I have kept our city's most important secret weapon again Zain when he attacks our city, but as you know already, he hasn't done so in over 35 years. But there is a catch, we here at our city can't use it, but an outsider from the real world can."

"So, we have a weapon again Zain, but only a person from another world can use it? And what exactly is this secret weapon anyways?" Hyu asked, getting confused by Xian's statements.

"Long ago, actually 35 years ago, a human from outside our world used it to fight Zain, but after he defeated Zain, he left without the weapon he used to fight against Zain." Xian stopped at a keypad to a safe. '9517638.' Xian thought as he pressed the buttons on the keypad. The safe hissed as it opened up. Inside the safe was a wrist mounted glove with a keypad on it. Another thing in the safe was a blue colored arcade-like gun. The last thing in the safe was a piece of paper with the instructions to the keypad glove. "This is the item that the hero 35 years ago used. It's called simply the keypad glove, or as he used to call it, KG, because he was too lazy to call it by its formal name."

"This is the item that he used to beat Zain last time?" Hyu shouted in pure confusion.

"Commander, there is no need to shout." Red told the young commander.

"But sir! We had only _this_ to defeat Zain? Why can't one of us use it anyways?" Hyu asked.

"You see, this item can only be activated by an outsider, not one of us, or we would have used it to beat Zain long ago! Use your head Hyu!" Xian scolded.

(Back in Atlanta, Cory's house)

"Heh, this game is getting _too_ easy!" Cory said confidently as he beat Super Mario Sunshine for the 12th time. Suddenly, as the credits rolled, the TV went berserk. "What the…" Cory began, but the TV started to suck him into the red screen. He tried to grab onto the edges of the TV, but the force that was trying to suck him in was too strong for him to hold on. "AHHHHH!" Cory screamed as he fell through the portal. He now only could see in the portal, which was tinted red and had the light streaks flying by him at a slightly faster rate of speed. He then saw the end of the tunnel-like portal. "That better not lead into some kinda trap…" Cory hoped.

(Back in Xian's Secret Hallway)

"Whoa…" Cory said. He looked around and saw Xian, Hyu, and Red staring at him. Xian was smiling, and Red wasn't really caring at all, and Hyu had her eyes bulging at him.

A/N I hope you like the beginning of this series! Now review please! I won't update until next weekend at the closest though. If this seems sort of like Gamer Elite, it has the near same basic storyline, but with different worlds involved, and maybe some of the same ones. But anyways, I wanna thank you for reading this!

Da man, Adam


	3. Chase in the Plains

_**The Legend of the Gamer: Episode I**_

Introduction:

The music Course of Evil Megaman 2 by GS-Screamer is heard. The words 'The Legend of the Gamer' appear from the left on a background of a red see-through like tube that has streaks of light crossing through from the left to the right. The words move off screen to the right.

Auron's Fan: Welcome to my 4th story, LoG, AF! Hahaha, you've already got a story that you fell into! Thanks, I'm gonna update this one as my number 2 project, as you know that SiS is number 1.

Chapter 2: Chase in the Plains

"Where am I?" Cory asked the trio before him.

"You are in the city of CHVGW, or the Central Hub of the Video Game Worlds." Xian told the 18 year old gamer.

"Where? The center of the gaming worlds? Are you guys nuts? Did someone set you up to do this? Pyro, right?" Cory demanded of the people in front of him.

"I'm afraid that we don't know whoever you were just talking about is." Red answered. "But, I assure you. This IS the center of every game world there is."

"This is who is supposed to use the keypad glove to defeat Zain!" Hyu shouted at the other 2 in her group. Cory just looked at her dazed.

"Are you…" Cory began.

"Tifa Lockheart? No, but I got that a LOT though from others. Name's Hyu, Commander Hyu." Hyu answered and introduced herself.

"Now, why am I here in the 'CHVGW'?" Cory asked crossing his arms in impatience.

"You are the successor of a hero in CHVGW, the hero who saved us from destruction 35 years ago from our enemy, Zain." Xian said calmly.

Cory's head went straight up as he heard the 'hero' part. "Do you mean my crazy dad David?"

"David was the hero's name too, so yes I mean him." Xian told Cory.

"Commander, I want you to take Cory around to show him around CHVGW, okay?" Red ordered Hyu. Just then the alarms went off, and a screen turned on in the hallway of Xian's room. A picture of a huge army appeared destroying the buildings of CHVGW. "Ignore that order Hyu! Evacuate Cory out of here and take him with you to save our world!" Red yelled over the noise of the alarms.

"But how am I supposed to know where to go?" Hyu asked her superior.

"Take this. It'll help you find the right worlds that the codes are on!" Xian handed Hyu a small DS-like object. "This DS has been modified to find the codes on that glove! Cory! Arm yourself with the keypad glove and the blue gun! Also, Hyu, take the paper to the instructions to the KG! We are all counting on you 2! GO!" Xian shouted over the now present gunfire inside the building they were in.

"Here goes nothing…" Hyu said as she used the DS to make a portal to the world with the first code. "Come on, let's go…" Hyu said as she grabbed Cory's arm and pulled him into the portal.

'Wow, this portal is just like that in that one flash animation Gamer Elite, but instead is red!' Cory thought as he fell through the portal. "How much longer till that we get out of this portal thing?" Cory called out to Hyu, who was in front of him.

"See that light ahead that's not red? That's the end!" Hyu called back in reply.

The light grew bigger until they passed through the end of the portal. The 2 started to fall to the earth below them about 5 feet down. "Ouch. Gonna need to learn how NOT to land on my face next time." Cory said as he landed smack on his face, onto the solid grass flooring of the planet they were on.

"I did that the first few times I used a portal too, so don't fell that you're the only one to do that." Hyu said as she helped Cory off the ground. "Now, maybe this paper can give us some help on this 'keypad glove' thing Xian gave us." She opened the paper and saw only the worlds in which to go to, and the pre-equipped abilities of the KG.

"Oh, lemme see that paper!" Cory shouted as Hyu gave him the paper. "Let's see, increased speed, but there's an upgrade to super speed on another place… um, super punch, super jump. All are useless right now! Except for the speed increase…" Cory activated the code, and he took off in search of any life around them. Hyu sighed and sat down.

"Why me? Couldn't Red have taken him?" Hyu pondered.

(With Cory)

"Hey, what's that in the air?" Cory asked himself as he jumped up with super jump to see what it was. He couldn't make any description of the flying object, but it did and flew away. "Hey! Come back here!"

It still flew on and didn't slow down. Cory gave chase for several minutes until he began to grow tired. The UFO (not the saucer kind of UFO) also slowed down as it looked back to see where Cory was. As it slowed, Cory realized it was yellow with some very blurry white lines, but since it was so far away, he couldn't tell if his eyes were telling the truth other than the object was yellow. "Wait up! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He called to the thing, hoping it wasn't some kind of enemy on this world. "Augh, I hope it doesn't decide to attack me…" Cory tried to run towards it again, but it noticed immediately and tried to fly away yet again. For some reason, there suddenly was music in the air. 'Hmm, weird, ambient music.' Cory thought as he chased the yellow thing.

_(Play Audio Portal Danger Ahead 2 by ParagonX9)_

He started to catch up to the thing. He just kept running, until suddenly, a fist flew out from nowhere and hit Cory in the face. Cory immediately went flying forward still, but doing backflips until he landed on his back. "Ouch! What the…" Cory said as his eyes went wide as he saw the yellow object fly back and land next to him. He could barely see the blurry new object that was blue, as he began to fall unconscious.

_(End Audio Portal Danger Ahead 2 by ParagonX9)_

_(Play Audio Portal What Do I Do? By StephenWayde)_

Cory woke up and only saw blurs still, but this time he was only seeing a silver ceiling with silver walls, too. "Where am I?" Cory wondered aloud. "And where's that music coming from?"

"Oh, that's easy. You're in my lab. And about the music, it's just ambient music that plays at times in certain situations. I'd say that it's right now playing for you." The yellow blurred object from before came over to where Cory was at, which was on a bed.

"I can't see too well. I'm only seeing blurs." Cory complained.

"You'll only be able to see that for a while because you got hit by my friend Sonic after you kept chasing me. Don't tell me that you didn't see him behind YOU." The blurry effect from the fist was starting to go away, and Cory saw the talking thing laugh. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, my name's Miles Prowler, but I'd like to be called Tails." The blur vision Cory had had almost dissipated, and Cory now could easily see everything around him, including Tails, who in fact was the yellow object he was chasing earlier.

"No, I didn't see him, I was paying too much attention to chasing you. By the way, name's Cory. I'm what you'd call an elite gamer." Cory told Tails his background story of what happened in the last 45 minutes, inclusive of what had just happened not even 10 minutes ago.

_(End Audio Portal What Do I Do? By StephenWayde)_

_(Play Audio Portal Dancing Mario In The Stars! By StephenWayde)_

"Oops, forgot to turn off the music I had going!" Tails rushed over to some desk in his lab, and tried to turn off the music.

_(End Audio Portal Dancing Mario In The Stars! By StephenWayde)_

_(Play 007 Cradle Orchestrated by Shadowkiller27) _

Cory laughed as the music changed once more to ambience. Tails ran back in. "Hahaha, you stop one song, and another plays!" Cory laughed.

"Yeah, that annoys me sometimes…" Tails sighed and left the room. Cory got up and tried to follow, but Tails was already out of sight. "Hey! Over here!" Cory turned around behind him in another hallway and he saw Tails poke his head out from one of the walls. "New visitor! Maybe you would know her!" Cory walked over and turned the corner that Tails was waiting at.

"There you are! I was starting to wonder where you went!" Hyu exclaimed as Cory had turned the corner.

A/N R&R People! G2G! Next chapter will be either the same length, or longer though.

Da man, Adam


	4. Wrong Directions

_**The Legend of the Gamer: Episode I**_

Introduction:

The music Course of Evil Megaman 2 by GS-Screamer is heard. The words 'The Legend of the Gamer' appear from the left on a background of a red see-through like tube that has streaks of light crossing through from the left to the right. The words move off screen to the right.

Chapter 3: Wrong Directions

"Um, err, hey Hyu!" Cory tried to explain, but Hyu held up a hand, signaling to not even try.

"You were going to find other people, but you ended up finding some people, and forgot to tell me, right?" Hyu smiled a knowing smile at Cory. Cory swallowed in a 'oops' kind of way.

"Um, actually, I kinda got knocked out and found myself here…" Cory said sheepishly.

Tails began to roll his eyes. "If you two are done, then can you tell me why you came here in the first place?"

"Well, that's a LONG story, but I'll tell you the stuff that Cory probably didn't tell you because he didn't know why either." Hyu said as the trio began to walk into some kind of HUGE room.

"Heh, I need to clean up from my last project…" Tails said half chuckling at the mess on the ground. There were tools and parts scattered all over the floor near some airplane that was colored midnight black.

"What is this?" Hyu asked the young fox.

"Hey! This looks exactly like that one plane from GTA: San Andreas! But, in a black color instead. Why black?" Cory exclaimed.

"Yeah, I modeled this plane off of the Learjet model in San Andreas. About my choice of color, I colored it that so that I can use it for recon missions at night to check for new bases by Eggman." Tails said with a seeming confidence.

"Well, now with Zain around this world, this Eggman character isn't even the main enemy around here anymore." Hyu said to Tails.

"Huh? Who's Zain?" Tails asked in confusion about the nemesis of CHVGW.

"I really don't know much, but no one really does anymore, except for our leader Xian. Speaking of which, I really am starting to wonder where they are now… Oh, they better be alright!" Hyu began to pace, nearly slipping on the tools on the ground.

"What's up with her?" Tails asked Cory.

"I'm really not too sure. You see, we had to leave in a hurry without anyone else because the city of something that I forgot its long name-"

"CHVGW." Hyu said still pacing.

"Yeah, that name, CHVGW, was under attack as soon as I got there pretty much." Cory explained to Tails. "By the way, what's up with all the cars?" Cory pointed behind Hyu, where there were Skylines, Supras, Corvettes, and even some Le Mans Prototype Class Group C race cars on another platform.

"Oh, um, I liked these so much that I decided to make some of my own. But, I only finished making the bodies and chassis of most of the cars, except for the Skylines. I finished those." Tails walked up a set of stairs and got into one of the Skyline remakes.

Cory decided to follow, leaving Hyu to still pace around nervously, worried about her superiors. "So, you made these all by yourself?"

"It took a bit of time, but yeah, I did it by myself." Tails hopped out of the driver's seat on the right side of the car (Skylines are only built that way in RW too, as they are JPN only cars). "Wanna test drive it?"

"No, we can't. Cory and I still have to find that code near us on some island." Hyu said as she walked up the metal staircase with a clang.

"Okay, but do you even know how you're gonna get there?" Tails asked Hyu.

"Well, as you can see on this map, we are right here, and the code's on this little island out in the middle of this strait of water." Hyu showed Tails a map on the DS's hard drive.

"Hey! That's Angel Island! Maybe I can fly you guys and some of my friends to there! I know someone there." Tails smiled slightly as he looked at the map. "One question though, why's this map not complete?"

"Apparently, we still need the code to unlock the next part of the search for the other codes to see other areas on this world." Hyu concluded.

"Well, that's just typical of a RPG…" Cory said to himself, but Tails and Hyu both heard him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hyu asked while looking at the 18 year old weirdly.

"Oh, nevermind." Cory dismissed the question with the wave of his hand as he walked down the stairs. "I just wanna go now and find this code thingy that Hyu keeps talking about!" He smirked at the mess on the ground. "But, I guess you need to clean up before we leave, eh Tails?"

"Um, it'll only take me about an hour, so why don't I show you around so you know where you're going around my place?" Tails said also walking down the stairs. Hyu just followed as they all walked out into the main hallway of the building. They took a left and came to a door that led to another room.

"What's in this room?" Hyu asked as they walked in, but before she got an answer, Tails flipped on a switch, and the lights came on. There were some game consoles and some arcades inside the room. "Nevermind I even asked."

"See if you can beat my record on _any_ of these games!" Tails challenged the two.

"Oh, a bet? I'll win that in just 3 rounds at most!" Cory boasted arrogantly.

"You really think you can beat my high scores? I'll wait a second and see you try!" Tails smirked and came over to the console Cory had just walked over to, which was an arcade styled version of GT4, inclusive of the steering wheel that rotated 900 degrees both ways, and had a clutch on it, and even the stick shifter.

"Heh, good thing I brought my custom CD soundtrack…" Cory snickered as he got out a CD player.

_(Play ParagonX9 - Chaoz Survivor by ParagonX9)_

"Heh, your best lap time is gonna go DOWN!" Cory said arrogantly, and with a sneer. He loaded up his best course, Nurburgring Nordscleife, and also chose his best street car for the course, and got it perfectly set up in just 6 minutes (GT4 takes forever to load). Cory had chosen the RUF RGT with max upgrades, and no TCS or ASM.

"You aren't going to keep control of that thing on the Nurburgring, you do know, right?" Tails taunted. Cory just smiled a huge grin, and let the race start.

(6 minutes later)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tails shouted as he saw Cory's time after lap 1 on the course. And his time was an almost unrealistic time of: 6 minutes and 23.617 seconds. "You- you- you are too good!"

"I know. I scare people back at home how good I get when I'm _warmed up._" Cory said with arrogance obvious, but he had a reason to be.

"When you get warmed up, huh?" Hyu said for the first time in over 10 minutes.

(13 minutes later)

Top 12 times on the course were as following:

Tails- Formula Gran Turismo- 6' 11.268"

Tails- Formula Gran Turismo- 6' 12.916"

Tails- Formula Gran Turismo- 6' 15.997"

Tails- Formula Gran Turismo- 6' 16.951"

Cory- RUF RGT- 6' 17.251"

Cory- RUF RGT- 6' 18.145"

Cory- RUF RGT- 6' 23.617"

Tails- Pagani Zonda C12S- 6' 32.679"

Tails- Pagani Zonda C12S- 6' 34.981"

Tails- Mazda RX-7- 6' 54.947"

Tails- Mazda RX-7- 6' 59.129"

Tails: Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec N1 '01- 7' 01.591"

"Heh, top times for stock car. I bet I'd easily make 5 minutes 21 seconds if I tried with that F1, the Formula Gran Turismo." Cory said as he changed cars.

"No! At least let my F1 times stay!" Tails cried as he tried to stop Cory.

"Fine. But, maybe I'll just play something else." Cory looked at the other games, and saw almost nothing since he had beaten every game in Tails's game library. "Or I could help get that mess cleaned up in there." Cory pointed back to the hanger.

(15 minutes later of cleaning up)

"There! All done!" Tails said as he put up the last piece of equipment up in its right place, the tools drawer.

"Finally, you guys take a long time cleaning up stuff…" Hyu said.

"Hey! There was stuff under the cars and airplanes too!" Cory complained. "But, now that we are done, we can get moving for that damn code now!" Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Security breach protocols initialed! All personnel are to evacuate sectors 1 through 3 immediately! I repeat! Evacuate sectors 1-3!" A computerized voice echoed through the hanger speakers, along with the hallway speaker intercoms.

"What the hell?" Cory wondered aloud.

"Someone's in the building without using my passwords!" Tails said as he began to lock down the facility.


	5. Announcements from SK27

**_Announcements from Shadowkiller27!_**

Officially, I've put SiS on my on-hold list for my other story, Legend of the Gamer! If you decide to read it, please review for it! I need reviewers over there, and also one last thing… I'm serious about SiS being my number 2 story project, and LoG as my number 1 updateable project.

If you need a little help to find any part of LoG, e-mail me at Shadowk28hotmail . com, or if you wanna e-mail me questions about SiS or LoG, then do so! I like checking my e-mails everyday, and sometimes more than once.

One final last announcement to be said: if any person from ANY Fanfiction section may use my characters, but email me first please! My OCs are as following:

_Cory:_ 18 years old, Cory is elite gamer in all sorts of categories. Racing, shooting, RPGs, arcade, and even classics are some of his genres that he completely dominates at. Can be arrogant when it comes to games. He is 5 foot 9 inches, and weighs at 152 pounds.

_Pyro:_ Owner of Pyro's Arcades and friend of master gamer Cory. Not much is known about his background, other than he is always in a 'cool' and happy mood. Other specs include that he is 6 foot 1 inch and weighs at exactly 147 pounds.

_Hyu:_ Hyu started military school at the age of 14 and has risen in the ranks quickly, and is now a 19 year old commander. Constantly gets herself into situations where she is stuck between 'a rock and a hard place' as she sometimes is said to quote. Hyu is 5 foot 6 inches and weighs 129 pounds.

_Red:_ 29 year old Red has been a commander since he was 17 years old, and is now considered to be the best commander there is on the fleet. Usually he is late to _everything_, including his own meetings he sets up. He is known to boast a lot. Red is 6 foot 5 inches and weighs at 160.5 pounds.

_Kane:_ Best on foot soldier in CHVGW. This elite soldier is 23 years old and has only been in the military since he was 22. He is still moving up in the ranks. No real background is available at this time. He is 5 foot 9 inches and weighs at 145 pounds.

_Xian:_ The leader of the city known as CHVGW, or the Central Hub of the Video Game Worlds. Other than having led the city for 31 years of his 62 years of living, no one has any real background for him, except that he keeps to himself with info on what is inside his room. Xian is 5 foot 3 inches and weighs at 131.5 pounds.

_Zain:_ The main antagonist of CHVGW. Other than being known to be 6 foot 4 inches, no other info is available at this time.

_Water Tails:_ 12 year old male kitsune (fox) who is the long lost brother of Tails. Real name of Water Tails is Trogun Prowler, and stands at 5 ft 6 in with a weight of 117 pounds. Born 2 years before his younger brother, Miles "Tails" Prowler, Trogun was thought to have been lost after an accident during an exploration mission on one unknown island. 11 years later, Trogun had been living on the island with no company at all. One fateful day, Knuckles the Echidna was exploring random islands when he ran across "Water Tails". Water Tails then told him his story, and Knuckles decided to take Water Tails back to his island, Angel Island. While Tails uses his knowledge to build things for more practical uses, Water Tails uses his even better knowledge for more survival and military reasons. One this Knuckles was told was that Tails doesn't even know of Water Tails's very existence! Water Tails now resides on Angel Island. Water Tails has abilities to let him breathe underwater, and have enhanced melee attacks, along with super speed, which is half of Sonic's speed during his normal form.


	6. Escape from the Unknown

_**The Legend of the Gamer: Episode I**_

Introduction:

The music Course of Evil Megaman 2 by GS-Screamer is heard. The words 'The Legend of the Gamer' appear from the left on a background of a red see-through like tube that has streaks of light crossing through from the left to the right. The words move off screen to the right.

Auron's Fan: Is this story becoming not your cup of tea? You need to review please!

Sonic Lover: Okay, this is gonna be a LONG R.A.! SPOILERS FOR THE STORY'S NEXT ISLAND!

BEGIN SPOILER ALERT

Water Tails's Profile- 12 year old boy who is first gonna be seen in this story on Angel Island, but was seen first in my first ever story, Stuck in Spira. He appeared due to a hybrid of him and me (as the main character of SiS is me), but so far is only in hybrid version known as Watedas, which is broken down to this-

Wate(r), (A)da(m), (Tail)s or Wate-da-s (Wa-tA-das)

Background Story-12 year old male kitsune (fox) who is the long lost brother of Tails. Real name of Water Tails is Trogun Prowler, and stands at 5 ft 6 in with a weight of 117 pounds. Born 2 years before his younger brother, Miles "Tails" Prowler, Trogun was thought to have been lost after an accident during an exploration mission on one unknown island. 11 years later, Trogun had been living on the island with no company at all. One fateful day, Knuckles the Echidna was exploring random islands when he ran across "Water Tails". Water Tails then told him his story, and Knuckles decided to take Water Tails back to his island, Angel Island. While Tails uses his knowledge to build things for more practical uses, Water Tails uses his even better knowledge for more survival and military reasons. One this Knuckles was told was that Tails doesn't even know of Water Tails's very existence! Water Tails now resides on Angel Island. Water Tails has abilities to let him breathe underwater, and have enhanced melee attacks, along with super speed, which is half of Sonic's speed during his normal form.

END SPOILER ALERT

I think that profile would make it into the Sonic series any day with the way it actually fits in I think.

Chapter 4: Escape from the Unknown

"Why would someone come to this place?" Hyu asked Tails.

"Can't you piece it yourself?" Cory shouted as he followed Tails as he ran to a computer. "Someone wants something here, don't they?"

"What they'd want is beyond me…" Hyu said as they finished the work at the computer.

"Sectors 4 and 5 have been penetrated. Facility is under attack! Defense protocols have been initialized!" The robotic computer voice said over the intercom.

"Defense protocols?" Cory wondered what those were.

"I have laser defense systems to make an intruder get burned badly if they cross the trip wires!" Tails called back to Cory as he flew towards another sector of the facility. "Now to lockdown sector 5 so they are slowed down a lot." Tails said as he initialed another defense mechanism.

"Sector 6 penetrated! T-minus one minute until facility will self-destruct! Emergency protocols have been initialized!" The computer voice said with a frantic-ness in itself.

"Oh no! Emergence protocols! I didn't set up the system to do that!" Tails said frantically, sounding just like his computerized voice on the intercom. But less metallic sounding. He hit several buttons on the keypad, and deactivated the system, but the computer exploded as he pressed enter, not letting the command go through!

"45 seconds and counting."

"We've GOT to get out of here!" Hyu said bluntly to Tails.

"The new prototype plane Tails was working on!" Cory said loudly over the rumble made by the building.

"40 seconds and counting."

"Let's go!" Tails shouted as he picked up Hyu and flew in the air to the hanger and with Cory in hot pursuit behind the two.

They entered the building's hangar as the computerized Tails voice announced, "20 second before self-destruction."

"We're safe." Tails said as he let Hyu drop to the ground. "The self-destruct only works in the older building parts, the hangar is on a different self-destruct system." The door to the hangar exploded open as several robotically armed enemies entered the room. "Now we are NOT safe!" Tails yelled as he flew towards the nearest robot and blew it up.

"Target practice…" Both Hyu and Cory said at the same time as they drew out their own guns. They glanced at each other, but ignored the comments at the same time. The building behind the robots exploded, destroying several more. Now only 16 robots remained.

Hyu shot the head off of 1 robot as Cory blew up 3 in a row, all head shots. Tails then got grabbed by his twin tails, and he crashed to the ground with a sickening crunch of 2 robots getting crushed. "Ouch!" Tails shouted as sparks from the robots hit his bleeding back. 3 robots decided to jump onto Tails, and Cory shot each one's head off perfectly. "Show off, but thanks Cory." Tails said.

"You're welcome." Cory said as 6 robots wanted to jump him, and did so. "A little help here?" Cory asked calmly, even with his gun thrown to the side of the hangar, out of reach of anyone.

"I got ya!" Hyu shouted as she fired at one, but missed as she got tackled by the last robot, who now had disarmed her also. "Tails! Attack them!"

"Here I go…" Tails said uncertainly, thinking he'd get caught too. He was able to destroy 1 robot before 3 more let go of Cory and 2 pinned down Tails, with the last to help the other robot keep Hyu down. "No! I am not letting this happen!" Tails tried to whack his captors with his tails, but the robots then pinned his tails also.

"That was the last straw… I am not gonna let you get anywhere near capturing me! I am not called elite for NOTHING!" Cory shouted extremely loud.

The FFVII Red 13's Theme came on as ambient music.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Cory screamed as he suddenly forced his captors off of him. The robots went in the air, and landed on their feet. One robot entered the room from the rubble of the previously destroyed building remains. "You want some too?"

"Watch out Cory! That's Mecha Sonic!" Tails yelled to Cory.

The ambient music changed quickly to Mazidon's Fury and parts of Outer Space (TOAI3) by ParagonX9, the best Newgrounds Audio Portal audio maker ever to live. (ParagonX9 is now not on Newgrounds anymore, so if you read this ParagonX9, know you were the best there… No one could ever match your skills…)

"This is not good…" Cory muttered under his breath. 'Great! I can't just become all powerful in an instant, like Sonic or even… wait, would that work.?' Cory then tested his idea. It didn't work. "Damn! My only plan!"

"What are you talking about Cory?" Hyu shouted.

"I WAS thinking about becoming Super Saiyan or even Super Saiyan-Jin (A/N sp? A/N)! That didn't work obviously…" Cory said back.

"Try to believe you can beat this hunk of metal! Ouch!" Tails shouted, and then got kicked in his stomach by one of his robot captors.

"Like what? 'Free my mind' or something?" Cory said sarcastically. AS they argued, Mecha Sonic took the opportunity to strike Cory in his chest. "Hey! No fair!"

"Yeah! And try again!" Tails shouted across the room.

"Fine… But only once…" Cory muttered and faced M. S. again. Cory let his mind run free and he turned his head to the ceiling of the hangar.

The ambient music changed again to True Hero (Red 13's Theme) Remix by VGman2005.

Cory began to let nothing get in his way of meditation, and even when M. S. tried to hit Cory, Cory dodged everything easily. Cory closed his eyes, as M. S. had long since stopped attacking, and went for defense instead.

"Whoa… Cory's going to do something…" Tails said quietly as a greenish aurora surrounded Cory, and Cory looked to be now floating. Tails noticed that Cory's eyes changed color to a black only color in his pupils, and Cory's hair began to grow longer, and spikier. Like Cloud Strife spiky. His hair changed color to a golden yellow, and his skin became whiter, but it changed again to a more Asian skin color, even though Cory was normally white. That green aurora dissipated and Cory landed once more. Cory was now a little shorter, but with much larger muscles.

"And this, my friends is what I call half Super Saiyan, and half Super. If you know what I mean by Super, right Tails?" Said the hybrid Super Saiyan/ Super Cory.

"He did it! He became Super! And whatever Super Saiyan is, wait! That's from DBZ! I can be very forgetful at times can't I?" Tails said excitedly now that Cory had a chance to beat M. S.

"Done yet? Now kick that robot's ass!" Hyu cheered for Cory. Both captive prisoners of the 4 other robots got hit on the head.

"Now, for the fight!" Cory shouted as he charged M. S. He connected with the robot's head, but it remained intact though. Cory tried again, and got the head to be dented.

"You cannot win!" The overhead speaker system said loudly, not in the normal computer voice though. Apparently, M. S. hacked the system to talk for him.

Cory kicked the robot again in the head, making a slight hole in it. M. S. then attacked Cory in the chest, easily getting him.

"Nice try dumb bot." Cory taunted as he ran to the 4 other robots, and destroyed them, letting Hyu and Tails free.

Ambience music is now playing- SM64: The Alternate Route by ParagonX9 (still the best ever…)

"Tails! The plane!" Cory yelled to Tails as M. S. rushed in and got Cory again by the stomach. Cory started to get tired, and the Super part of the hybrid had now disappeared from him, leaving only Super Saiyan to go.

"Right!" Tails said as he started the plane, and Hyu jumped into the plane also. "Cory! Come on!" Cory rushed to the plane, but M. S. stopped him by the tail Super Saiyans have. Cory let the SS part of him go away, but he reactivated the Super part again in its place.

Cory sped to the plane at speeds past 763.24 MPH (the speed of sound) and jumped onto the back of the plane. "Go Tails! I'll hold off Mecha Sonic!"

Tails got the plane rolling and they began to take off, with Cory trying to kick Mecha Sonic off the left wing of the aircraft. Cory tried to punch Mecha Sonic, but M. S. then grabbed his wrist, and tried to throw him off! Cory held on to the wing's edge and desperately tried to get back on the plane's wing fully. "Time to die…" Mecha Sonic said in a metallic voice speaker system in his body. Mecha Sonic slammed his foot down on Super Cory's hand and…

A/N Cliffhanger! Read my next chapter to see what happens next! When I update of course…


	7. Sea of Desperation

_**The Legend of the Gamer: Episode I**_

Introduction:

The music Course of Evil Megaman 2 by GS-Screamer is heard. The words 'The Legend of the Gamer' appear from the left on a background of a red see-through like tube that has streaks of light crossing through from the left to the right. The words move off screen to the right.

Chapter 5: Sea of Desperation

Recap: Tails got the plane rolling and they began to take off, with Cory trying to kick Mecha Sonic off the left wing of the aircraft. Cory tried to punch Mecha Sonic, but M. S. then grabbed his wrist, and tried to throw him off! Cory held on to the wing's edge and desperately tried to get back on the plane's wing fully. "Time to die…" Mecha Sonic said in a metallic voice speaker system in his body. Mecha Sonic slammed his foot down on Super Cory's hand and…

… a gunshot was heard and Mecha Sonic flailed around trying to keep its balance. Cory took the opportunity and swung back onto the craft, and now the plane began to ark across the ocean. "Perfect…" Cory shoved Mecha Sonic one time, and the flailing robot fell of the ship, and into the ocean below them, about 500 feet down.

"I will get you soon!" Mecha Sonic hit the ocean hard, and sunk fast.

"Where are we going?" Cory asked Tails and Hyu as they got back into the aircraft.

"We need to go to my other lab first before Angel Island to get both some things I made earlier and to get Sonic." Tails replied as he steered the fast aircraft to this other lab.

"I guess it has to do with seeing old friends or something." Hyu shrugged as she said her piece.

"Yeah, Sonic's been wanting to go back and see Knuckles. How long has it been?" Tails thought for a moment. "It's been over 2 months now. Oh no…" At the last comment, Hyu and Cory ran to the cockpit and looked out the window, and saw a huge missile coming straight at them! "What is that missile? I know Eggman used to like to make big things at times, but a huge MISSILE?"

"Hey, calm down man! Just steer to the left of it, and go right as it turns to the left with you, and we'll be alright!" Cory said.

"Okay… This better work or we are TOAST!" Tails piloted the plane a bit and dodged the humongous missile. "What was that though…?"

"Bullet Bills," Cory said bluntly, "but one here in this airspace? Now I think somebody has been lying to us gamers… That is NOT supposed to be here on this dimension."

"What are you talking about?" Tails shook his head in wonder.

"That is a missile used by usually Bowser, but we aren't near the Mushroom Kingdom, are we?" Cory asked himself.

"What is he saying?" Tails tried to ask Hyu, but she just shrugged. "What are you talking about?" Tails got up with autopilot initiated, and shook Cory to get him to listen.

"Bullet Bills belong in Mario's world! Not in this world!" Cory said loudly. "Unless that-"

"- that we are connected to other dimensions as well." Tails finished for Cory.

"That's the next part of the map we unlock I bet!" Hyu suddenly realized.

Ambience music is now playing- Mazidon's Fury by ParagonX9 (the best ever in audio portal music… make more music ParagonX9! You are wanted by a lot of people to make more music!)

17 Bullet Bills came rocketing towards the black prototype aircraft, and Tails had to pilot the plane himself to dodge the numerous missiles. "Where are these missiles coming from?" Cory wondered. He looked out of the window, and saw a huge warship shooting the missiles. "There!" Cory pointed to the humongous ship. "That's where those missiles are from!"

When that the aircraft had already flown away, the missiles change course, and began to aim at a certain place. "Hey! Look where they're trying to hit!" Tails suddenly said as he recognized the island, which was easily 30 miles from the location they were at. (yeah, people in RW can do better, 40 miles away, and that's serious)

"Hmm, how do we make the missiles stop attacking?" Cory ran to the back of the craft, and went Super Saiyan immediately. "I'll take care of the ship, you get those missiles away from Angel Island!" Cory jumped out the ship and hovered directly above the ship, and he landed on the front of the ship. Cory immediately ran towards the nearest missile shooter, and deactivated it with the push of a button. "Come on! There HAS to be a master switch!" Cory ran further on the ship, until he reached a pipe to the insides of the ship. "Hmm, well, there isn't any other place a master switch would be…"

Cory jumped into the pipe, and fell for a second, and got smashed into the wall by a certain red plumber. "Hey! Who-a are you?" Said Mario.

"Name's Cory, and you must be Mario. Right?" Cory asked with a half grin.

"Yeah! That's a-me!" Mario replied as he jumped forwards to attack his enemy before him, who was none other than Bowser's son in Shadow Mario suit. "Sadly, that's a-also a-me…"

"I'll find that master switch to turn off those missile launches while you hold off SM. Sound like a plan?" Cory rushed off, still in Super Saiyan form, and looked for the switch.

"He's got the switch!" Mario shouted as he smashed SM's face slightly.

"Dang! Can't it ever be easy!" Cory shouted in frustration, and he flew to SM and punched him hard. The suit began to fall apart, but SM stayed his ground.

"Nope! Why make things easy when they can be hard?" SM taunted the two fighters.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"What was that?" SM turned around to the noise.

"Sounds like missile launchers being destroyed if you ask me." Cory replied smirking.

"Yeah! That's-a right!" Mario shouted in excitement. "But, a-who is-a helpin' us?"

CRASH!

A hole appeared in the ceiling of the room the 3 were fighting in. Dust was still clearing when that another set of figures appeared from the dust, but the figures didn't leave the dust until the dust had dissipated mostly. Apparently not wanting to get the wood shavings in their eyes.

Ambience music is now playing- Stage 3-1 by Stage 3-1 (that's the theme of Stage 3-1)

Knuckles appeared from the dust, along with a new figure that resembled Tails, but with a single tail, and was blue. "Let's go!" Cory shouted, immediately rushing SM with no help, now wanting to make a good first impression on the 2 new fighters. SM dodged, and punched the gamer in the stomach, and Cory went flying backwards. "That was not cool…" Cory's aurora surrounded him once more, and he went for his Super Saiyan/ Super Cory hybrid version. "This is your end Shadow Mario!"

Cory rushed the defenseless guy at speeds of mach 2 plus (remember he is SS and Super together) and ripped right through the suit, and directly hit the real person under the suit, who was not who it was supposed to be. "Ahh!" Lemmy screamed as he went flying through a hole in the ship he made, and he fell in the ocean, but since he could swim, he swam towards the ship again, but Cory found the self-destruct button that Lemmy was holding during the fight, and let go when he went for a swim.

"10 seconds until self-destruct!" The computer voice echoed throughout the ship's hull.

"What! 10 seconds! That's not fair!" Mario shouted in pure frustration.

"That's plenty of time with that hole in the wall over there." Knuckles said as he jumped through the hole, and got himself a ride on the craft that just flew by. Tails's aircraft to be exact.

"Damn Morpheus rip-off." Cory complained as he jumped through and flew onto the back of the plane.

Mario and the blue Tails jumped into the water, and swam for all they were worth, which was a lot since they swam fast as hell.

Mario jumped for a second, and the plane nearly clipped off his foot, and Cory held him on the black aircraft. The blue guy jumped and grabbed onto the back of the wing, and jumped onto the wing. "There goes his ship…" He said as the ship of Lemmy exploded into millions of pieces. Some shards flew towards the plane, but they fell into the water before anyone of the pieces hit the ship.

Ambience music is now playing- SM64- The Alternate Route by ParagonX9 (da man in the Audio Portal)

"Hey! That's my music-a playing!" Mario shouted.

"So? Who cares…" The blue kitsune said to Mario.

"Who are you anyways? I've never seen you before." Tails asked the blue fox.

"My name's Water Tails, but my birth name is… Trogun Prowler. I am your brother Tails…" WT said.

A/N There's a big chunk for you to swallow! Updating soon, so look out in a few days for my next update!


	8. Long Lost Brother

_**The Legend of the Gamer: Episode I**_

Introduction:

The music Course of Evil Megaman 2 by GS-Screamer is heard. The words 'The Legend of the Gamer' appear from the left on a background of a red see-through like tube that has streaks of light crossing through from the left to the right. The words move off screen to the right.

Chapter 6: Long Lost Brother

Recap: "Who are you anyways? I've never seen you before." Tails asked the blue fox.

"My name's Water Tails, but my birth name is… Trogun Prowler. I am your brother Tails…" WT said.

"What? You gotta be lying! I don't have a brother!" Tails shouted as he rose from his seat (with autopilot now on).

"It's true." Knuckles said from the side of the aircraft. He got off from the wall and stood up. "He told me when I found him when I went exploring that one time by myself. I didn't believe him at first, but then he showed me a recording from 11 years ago, when you were 1 year from being born Tails. It was your mother speaking about the expedition the entire family was on, and they talked about you and how great it would be for Water Tails to have a brother." Knuckles laughed at the last part, and grinned.

"And you know about my mom's voice from…"

"Really Tails, you are starting to become stupid at times. The controller told me. That's how I know how it's true, and she told me he was telling the truth anyways." Knuckles walked off to the back of the plane, and sat in one seat.

"Is it just me, but wouldn't you be happy to know you HAVE a brother now? I mean, I never had a bro or anything of that sort." Cory frowned and looked at Tails with that same frown.

"What-a are you a-guys-a talkin' about?" Mario butted in.

"SHUT UP!" Tails exploded in fury at Mario.

"Hahaha, Mario getting yelled at by someone other than Bowser." Cory laughed at the plumber, but in a less mean way of meaning.

Ambience music is now playing- You Never Know (Guitar Remix) by thegimpsta

"You want me to come over and hit you Cory!" Tails yelled at Cory, who was only a mere 10 feet from the pissed off Tails.

"Hey, cool music playing!" Cory commented, ignoring Tails. Tails was now cracking his knuckles, getting ready to beat Cory into a pulp. It would seem OOC, but under the circumstances, wouldn't you do the same?

"Um, Cory…" Hyu warned but Cory was not paying attention, and was listening to the music playing at the moment. "Cory… CORY!" Hyu yelled as Tails jumped at Cory.

Cory turned around in time to only see a VERY PO'ed kitsune leaping at him. Cory's eyes bulged and he attempted to duck, but Tails was already falling back to the floor of the aircraft. So, Cory got hit in the face by Tails. "Hey! What was that for?" Cory asked as Tails came again and punched him in his gut. Cory's mind went into overdrive, and he thought for an instant. 'I hope this works...' Cory thought.

Cory dived and grabbed Tails, and he used his middle finger knuckles to press down onto Tails's jaw 'hinge' (I don't know the real name of it.), and Cory leapt back, leaving Tails to wonder what he did. "Hey! What did you put in my mouth?" Tails shouted at Cory. Tails attempted to spit it out, but there wasn't anything in his mouth that was metallic.

"I pressed a pressure point, and it makes you think there is metal in your mouth." Cory said with a laugh. He was having fun now, since he knew that Tails was attacking, and not being tricky and secretly attacking him, like earlier. Tails stopped trying to remove the taste, after knowing there wasn't a piece of metal in his mouth.

"I hate tasting metal." Tails said.

"What? Last time you bit down on something metal, and it shock you or something?" Cory taunted. He was now just being arrogant.

"Yeah…" Tails said slowly, and Tails jumped at Cory again, but Cory dodged to the right. Unfortunately for Cory, Tails used his tails to hit Cory in the face several times. Cory reeled backwards into the craft's side wall. Tails now had Cory cornered into a corner. Tails jumped up and froze. He landed and backed off at the sight of a gun from Cory's hand.

"You forgot the gun…" Cory said menacingly. Knuckles suddenly ran forward and took it from Cory. "Hey!"

An alarm went off. "What the? Oh crap! I forgot the autopilot wasn't set for our destination!" Tails said suddenly as he realized what was the reason for the alarm. He ran into the pilot's seat, and manually looked into his map. "We aren't in any mapped region! I don't know where we are!"

"Hmm, maybe I-a do!" Mario said as he looked out the window. "Let's-a see… We're at-a Mushroom Kingdom, the a-eastern section!"

"Heh, he knew but you didn't…" Cory again taunted Tails.

"Knock it off already, okay? Geez…" Water Tails shouted at Cory.

"Why can't you leave me alone? We are going to settle it ourselves, with no one else's help or interference!" Cory shot back. WT simply glared and walked off to the back of the aircraft.

"Get in a seat! We're landing now!" Tails shouted to the other passengers, but yet again, he made it where Cory wouldn't hear him. All the people sat down, except for Cory, because he didn't hear. Tails took the plane down into a descent and brought the plane to a slower 100 MPH to land. The land was still grass, but it was soft enough to land on. He got the plane on the ground, but Cory went flying and landed on top of Tails, who had just turned around. The two crashed into the windshield and fell back onto the ground, with Cory now under Tails, but the two were unconscious as the plane was still rolling in a coast at 90 MPH.

"Huh? Why aren't we slowing down?" WT asked Knuckles.

"I dunno… Hey, both Cory and Tails aren't piloting the plane! We gotta stop it ourselves!" Knuckles said in alarm.

"What! Where are those two then?" WT asked again.

"I'm guessing unconscious…" Knuckles said as he got up in the fast moving black Learjet.

"What are we-a going to a-do?" Mario cried out in pure shock. "We're-a gonna die outta here!"

"Not if I can help it…" Knuckles got into the pilot's seat and moved the unconscious Cory and Tails into the middle of the isle, where now both Mario and WT could see.

Back in the middle seats, where Mario and WT were at, they were looking at the unconscious Cory, who was still under the also unconscious Tails. Both looked to have just been cut up with a knife, since they were slightly bloody from the glass that had shattered on top of them.

Ambience music is now playing- Defcon Zero by ParagonX9

"What the heck are they doing in that way?" WT yelled at Knuckles, thinking Knuckles had moved them to be like the current way they were.

"I found them this way, and the glass was all over them to!" Knuckles shouted back to the passengers. "Now where is the throttle control?" Knuckles quickly looked over the controls, and found the right one, which was a basically a stick that went in 2 ways: up or down. Knuckles slowly moved the stick control to decrease the speed, but he accidentally also began to pull off the ground with the yoke (that's the part to control where a plane goes once airborne). He quickly reversed his actions and kept letting the throttle decease the plane's speed.

"I don't even want to look at those two right now, especially since the way they are positioned now…" WT said looking away from the two slightly wounded persons.

"I'm-a gonna puke if I-a see that for much longa!" Mario said as he also looked away and began to look for a castle in the distance, which he didn't see.

Finally, Knuckles got the craft to stop, and he opened the door to get out of the plane. Mario and WT followed suit, but WT asked a question first. "Are we gonna leave them there until they wake up?"

"We're just going to set up camp near the plane, and wait for them to wake up, and then try to get them from fighting again." Knuckles replied.

"If-a I may ask, but were are we-a going to next?" Mario asked the duo.

"I really don't know, but Hyu's still in the plane, probably making sure she has all her equipment." Knuckles said as the aforementioned Hyu came out of the plane, looking sleepy.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep. It's like 11 in the night." Hyu said as she walked past the two. "But, I'm gonna need to change, so wait over there." She pointed towards the other side of the plane as she ran off to find a place to change.

"Okay, fine by me. I don't care…" WT said as he walked back to the other side of the Learjet and began to try to set up camp with the blankets from onboard the plane. In a record 10 minutes, WT had gotten the entire camp set up and he was now making a fire, but soon Knuckles had to force him out of the way and Knuckles made the fire in one try. "Hey! I could have done that…"

"Whatever, I'm gonna go sleep." Knuckles replied with a yawn. "I wonder when we're gonna hear some yelling and curses form Cory or Tails? They haven't woken up yet, even after all this time."

"Heh, I really don't know, maybe about right now?" WT guessed.

"Sorry I took so long, but I also had to try to find a place we can use to put some of our stuff where no one will steal it." Hyu said as she walked into the campsite. "Nice camp though…" She complemented the two, mainly WT.

"Thanks, I set up the place, and Knuckles got to make the fire." WT said in a nice voicing.

I guess I'll just wait until those two back onboard decide to wake up, and start yelling… eh?" Hyu laughed as she pulled off the covers to her blanket and pulled them back on as she got into the blanket. WT did about the same, but he popped his back before getting into his blanket. Knuckles, well, he just did the exact same as the other two, and also popped his neck a few times. Then his knuckles one by one, you get the point.

"Yeah, they are-a going to yell until they-a wake up the entire Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario exclaimed as he got into the second to last blanket. No popping his bones though. He fell asleep like a rock.

Ambience music is now playing- Goldeneye "Watch-inated" by HouseMasta

"Never heard this one before…" Knuckles commented as he closed his eyes, but not falling asleep yet. "Sounds pretty calm though…"

"Yeah… I wonder what it is." WT said in response.

(Back on the Learjet aircraft)

Ambience music is now playing- Stage 3-1 by Stage 3-1

Cory slowly began to wake up, but very slowly, and his vision wasn't at his best. "What's on top of me I wonder?" He asked himself groggily.

Tails also began to wake, but even more slowly, and still not very much in a mood to move since he was the most hurt by the glass shards.

Cory opened his eyes and looked straight into the ceiling, and he felt a lot of fur on the side of his face, but only slightly. "What the? Who's on top of me?" Cory craned his neck and saw Tails still half asleep. "What the! Get off of me Tails! What are you doing?" Cory yelled at the kitsune.

Tails barely responded, but still opened his eyes, unknowing of what was going on. "Huh? What?" He said very sleepily. "Ahh! Who's under me?" Tails yelled as he literally jumped off of Cory at as quick speeds as he could do, but afterwards he was still swaying from being sleepy. "What happened?" He tried to ask Cory, as the aforementioned one got off the ground.

"I dunno, but I think we got thrown into that windshield on this thing and got knocked out…" Cory walked into the cockpit. He saw some of their blood on the ground and winced inwardly, since he never saw any glass, but there was a hole in the windshield. "Um, do I have glass on my back Tails?" Cory asked warily.

"I can't tell. Wait, yeah, you do! I believe we got glass in our bodies now from that impact! But, you don't have very much… That shirt gave a little protection from the glass." The young kitsune answered. "Wait… do _I_ have glass on my back?"

"Oh, um, I can't see if you don't show me your back! Heh, that's just a stupid thing to ask if you don't even let me see if you do…" Cory sighed and laughed, but Tails just face palmed over his own momentary stupidity. He eventually turned around. "Holy _shit_… Your entire back is covered in glass! I swear, I'm not joking!" Cory added the last line as Tails turned his head and glared for a little bit, until Cory had also added his extra line.

Tails turned back around to face Cory. "I don't think any of our friends- wait, what was that?" Tails turned around to see someone standing there, but it was just Knuckles, and not any bad guy from the Mushroom Kingdom.

"You two can make a loud racket in here, can't you? I was trying to sleep!" Knuckles said somewhat joking and angrily.

"Eh, sorry about that… I'm gonna go now and go to sleep…" Cory said walking down the stairs.

Ambience music is now playing- Megaman 3 Intro by Italiandragon84

"Hey wait up! I wanna go to sleep too!" Tails said in more of a whisper, as to not wake up anyone else. Knuckles sighed, and got back out of the aircraft and went to his bed in the camp.

When Cory and Tails got down to the camp, where Knuckles was already there, they noticed one small thing. "One blanket left?" Both said still whispering semi-loudly.

"You sleep on the ground!" Tails whispered loudly.

"No you!" Cory whispered fiercely.

"Just go to sleep, it doesn't matter…" Knuckles said as he yawned, and he fell asleep like a rock (again).

A/N Hehehe, what will happen? Will they fight, or will they end up finally deciding who gets the bed and who doesn't?

BTW, VERY IMPORTANT!

Due to the new Hurricane Rita, I won't update for maybe about a week or so… DAMN HURRICANE!

END IMPORTANT NOTE!

Also, there isn't anything going on with Cory and Tails, as that is just dumb. Cory will get someone (a girl), but it will not happen until a later EPISODE, not on this one. That will be over 130 chapters away at LEAST! Yes, this series will end at over 330 chapters I expect, but it will be divided into 11 Episodes. BTW, glass hurts like hell if it's on your back. Don't let it get on your back.

R&R please! I might be moving sections this is in maybe, but not sure, since that the Mario section is very small compared to this one, and because the sections afterwards might not be as good for reviews either… I am most likely to keep it here though!

Until I get back on and the hurricane is gone!

Da man, Adam


	9. Announcements from SK27 version 2

**_Announcements from Shadowkiller27!_**

Officially, I've put SiS and LoG on my on-hold list for my other story, My Insane Days! If you decide to read it, please review for it! I need reviewers over there, and also one last thing… I'm serious about SiS being my number 3 story project, and LoG as my number 2, and finally MID as number 1.

If you need a little help to find any part of LoG, e-mail me at Shadowk28gmail. com, or if you wanna e-mail me questions about SiS, MID, or LoG, then do so! I like checking my e-mails everyday, and sometimes more than once.

If you want me to update SiS, then go and reveiw for my other fics! I'd update faster if you review for the other stories, so get to reading my other stories! Also, I'd want you to read the story so I can get more feedback to make it better!

One final last announcement to be said: if any person from ANY Fanfiction section may use my characters, but email me first please! My OCs are as following:

_Adam:_ 17 years old, Adam is basically me with a few changes, such as having a more dark alternate personality, and is older than the real me. Loves racing games, anime, cartoons, and RPGs. VERY hostile if provoked to a certain point. This version of me is 6 foot 7 inches, and weights at 162.5 lbs. (Note, this version of me is taller and is weighing more, due to being older of course)

_Cory:_ 18 years old, Cory is elite gamer in all sorts of categories. Racing, shooting, RPGs, arcade, and even classics are some of his genres that he completely dominates at. Can be arrogant when it comes to games. He is 5 foot 9 inches, and weighs at 152 pounds.

_Pyro:_ Owner of Pyro's Arcades and friend of master gamer Cory. Not much is known about his background, other than he is always in a 'cool' and happy mood. Other specs include that he is 6 foot 1 inch and weighs at exactly 147 pounds.

_Hyu:_ Hyu started military school at the age of 14 and has risen in the ranks quickly, and is now a 19 year old commander. Constantly gets herself into situations where she is stuck between 'a rock and a hard place' as she sometimes is said to quote. Hyu is 5 foot 6 inches and weighs 129 pounds.

_Red:_ 29 year old Red has been a commander since he was 17 years old, and is now considered to be the best commander there is on the fleet. Usually he is late to _everything_, including his own meetings he sets up. He is known to boast a lot. Red is 6 foot 5 inches and weighs at 160.5 pounds.

_Kane:_ Best on foot soldier in CHVGW. This elite soldier is 23 years old and has only been in the military since he was 22. He is still moving up in the ranks. No real background is available at this time. He is 5 foot 9 inches and weighs at 145 pounds.

_Xian:_ The leader of the city known as CHVGW, or the Central Hub of the Video Game Worlds. Other than having led the city for 31 years of his 62 years of living, no one has any real background for him, except that he keeps to himself with info on what is inside his room. Xian is 5 foot 3 inches and weighs at 131.5 pounds.

_Zain:_ The main antagonist of CHVGW. Other than being known to be 6 foot 4 inches, no other info is available at this time.

_Water Tails:_ 12 year old male kitsune (fox) who is the long lost brother of Tails. Real name of Water Tails is Trogun Prowler, and stands at 5 ft 6 in with a weight of 117 pounds. Born 2 years before his younger brother, Miles "Tails" Prowler, Trogun was thought to have been lost after an accident during an exploration mission on one unknown island. 11 years later, Trogun had been living on the island with no company at all. One fateful day, Knuckles the Echidna was exploring random islands when he ran across "Water Tails". Water Tails then told him his story, and Knuckles decided to take Water Tails back to his island, Angel Island. While Tails uses his knowledge to build things for more practical uses, Water Tails uses his even better knowledge for more survival and military reasons. One this Knuckles was told was that Tails doesn't even know of Water Tails's very existence! Water Tails now resides on Angel Island. Water Tails has abilities to let him breathe underwater, and have enhanced melee attacks, along with super speed, which is half of Sonic's speed during his normal form.

Da man, Adam


	10. Forum Announcements

Hey fellow readers of my stories!

I just got myself my own few forums, so you can go there to talk about my story, and I can answer some stuff about the story, unless I feel it will spoiler certain things I wouldn't want to spoil. So head on over there!

http/ link should realay you to my forums for my story productions.

If you are an anonymoous reader of my story, you can get a free account at this site really simply. Yes, it was free all this time. So join and start to post in my forums!


End file.
